


大导师的第五次主动尝试

by Tapesort



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapesort/pseuds/Tapesort
Summary: For Gj





	大导师的第五次主动尝试

**Author's Note:**

> For Gj

时针指向十二点的位置，新的一天降临。深邃的夜空遍布星光，皎洁月光下的佛罗伦萨渐渐沉睡，但不同于普通人作息的刺客们仍然在黑暗中行动。

这对于白天也忙于事务的刺客导师来说，完全是对自己身体的透支，午夜一过，艾吉奥就撑开窗户，回到了离刺客据点不到一条街的住所里。他实在太需要好好睡一觉了，就连鹰眼都出现了幻觉，他过去到访黎凡特刺客总部时就非常敬佩黎凡特导师是怎样安排好了工作和休息的时间，以至于每次出现都非常地神采奕奕——

那双闪耀的金色的眸子精神地从暗处看着他，像一头蛰伏已久的猎豹。

艾吉奥停下了解到一半的腰带，他重新开启了鹰眼，他的桌边确实站着一个金色的熟悉的人，不是他太过疲惫出现的幻觉，因为他朝自己走来时每一步都太逼真了，他确信自己的想象还没厉害到这种程度。

“……呃，你可以继续。”

花纹繁琐的腰带被放置于床头，艾吉奥依对方所说慢慢宽衣解带，同时抬头借着那点可怜的月光打量黎凡特导师的表情，他还是没忍住开口道：“我不知道你还有这样的兴趣爱好——”

“我跟意大利兄弟会打过招呼了。”几乎是立刻，黎凡特导师反驳道，“而他们敬重的刺客导师似乎忘记了。”

艾吉奥迅速搜刮过记忆的每一个角落，他好像确实听到过有其他导师会来拜访他的消息，但是饶了他吧，他那时候快三天没有合眼了。

“那请问大导师千里迢迢来找我有什么事吗？”

“你是真傻还是假傻？”

“嗯？”艾吉奥又停下了手，洁白的睡衣还好好躺在他的手臂上，疑惑的眼神投向大导师。

阿泰尔从那双眼睛里难得的读到了迷糊，这让他不自觉地放轻了语气：“我答应了你的邀请，还记得吗？”

艾吉奥想了整整三秒，然后才迟疑地点头。热情好客的意大利人当然会邀请自己的爱人来自己家做客，但他不知道的是阿泰尔会把这件随口一问的事情看得这么重要。

“就像你上次来访一样，我也带来了黎凡特的刺客们进行交流学习。”

艾吉奥点着头，把睡衣套在了身上，袖口领口绣着漂亮的白色蕾丝。还有些迷糊的他问出了更迷糊的问题：“你不睡觉吗，阿泰尔？”

回应他的是一股猛力，艾吉奥头磕在床头顿时清醒了一大半，但在他想要起身时却被眼前的景象惊得赶紧倒下去躺好。

阿泰尔就那么非常自然地跨坐在他的大腿上，厚重的腰封不知道什么时候被取下，红腰带也只是象征性地挂着，他摘下了兜帽，但因为月光的微弱和逆光原因，只能看清一个隐约的轮廓。

“因为某个愚蠢的家伙，我现在睡不着。”

“那我该说他混蛋，还是走运——噢！”

即使隔着一层浅薄布料，艾吉奥还是能清晰感受到那股捏着自己老二的手指力道，他现在完全清醒了。

“润滑液在哪儿？”

非常阿泰尔式的开门见山，艾吉奥无奈地摸向了床头柜，掏出一个小瓶子，然后恭恭敬敬地交给坐在自己身上的德高望重的黎凡特大导师。

阿泰尔拿着那个瓶子研究了好一阵，直到艾吉奥又快沉入梦境时，几根粗糙的指头带着清凉的液体挤进裤缝里摸上了他的阴茎。

阿泰尔显然对这种事情太不熟练了，他那双杀人于无形的灵巧的手可以说是笨拙地扒下了艾吉奥的裤子，抹上润滑液的手指用劲过猛，要不是因为对方是难得主动一次的大导师，艾吉奥被捏疼得想干脆把对方踢开了。

“轻点……这可比圣殿骑士的脖子脆弱得多。”

“抱歉。”

黎凡特导师认真严肃，知错就改，艾吉奥马上被那股柔和下来的力量所折服，长年战斗留下的一层厚茧让大导师的手远比姑娘粗糙，但也足够温暖和刺激。艾吉奥只是想想兄弟会的一把手，他曾苦苦追求的高冷爱人，现在正在取悦他，那双握惯了刀剑的手现在可以称得上是温柔地握住他的老二，将润滑液涂抹开，来回套弄了几下，艾吉奥的小兄弟就已经非常精神了。

估计得差不多了，阿泰尔停下手，艾吉奥像看待猎物一样的侵略性目光让他不舒服，但他并不打算半途而废。暗色布料突然覆在脸上，遮盖了本就不多的光亮，艾吉奥愣了一会儿才反应过来那是大导师的那条鲜红腰带，他也就微笑着顺从了，他的爱人矜持而腼腆，能这样做可能已经是极限。

但视野的遮挡放大了触觉，尤其当温热紧致的洞穴渐渐包裹住了他，艾吉奥倒吸一口冷气。初次进入比以前在黎凡特时困难得多，阿泰尔不知道的是以前做的时候意大利导师耐心而温柔地用手指开拓了他，尽管非常羞耻和情趣，但不得不承认这让交合变得舒服很多。

而现在没有被提前做好准备的内里承受了过于硕大的尺寸，卡在了不上不下的位置，一向很能忍受疼痛的阿泰尔也颤抖着双腿，呼吸粗重，被强迫撑开的后面承受着撕裂般的痛苦。

艾吉奥几乎要被那股过于紧致的力量给夹得窒息了，他深呼吸几口气，给出指导意见：“放轻松一点，阿泰尔，慢慢来，等你足够适应了再——”

黎凡特导师坐到了底，两个人都发出痛苦而欢愉的惨叫。阿泰尔双手撑在艾吉奥结实的腹肌上，勉强没有被疼痛所击倒，而艾吉奥已经被那股疼痛折磨得没出息地软了几分。

阿泰尔缓了很久，久到他能清晰感觉到体内的不安分的东西充血挺直，试探性地挤压过内壁。

黎凡特导师无师自通地用膝盖撑起自己的身体，肉棒滑过软肉的丝丝触电般的快感令人着迷，为了让这种快感停留得更久一些，阿泰尔上下的速度越来越快，就像骑着一匹飞驰的骏马，在崖间高速跨越，他牵住了马匹的缰绳，随心所欲地决定快慢。

艾吉奥的呼吸声沉重了几分，骑在他身上的受人敬仰的大导师在任何方面都非常出色，也包括勾起艾吉奥想把这只自由的马西亚夫之鹰捞进怀里，翻来覆去地操的心思，但他现在不能这么做，阿泰尔过去主动的四次都总是以剧本之外的结局收场，而这一次如果他再打断大导师想做的事情，那这只高傲的鹰可能会生气得好几个月不理他。

阿泰尔按自己喜欢的节奏上下，巧妙地控制着身体的角度，让艾吉奥总能戳到最舒服的那一点，他的身体比言语更加诚实地欢迎它忠实的伙伴，潮水般上涌的快感爽得他绷直了脚尖，黎凡特导师着迷于这种拿回主导权的感觉，尤其是当他看到身下的男人因为自己的动作而面颊绯红，深陷于赤裸裸的情欲中，任何花言巧语都无法从那张嘴中说出。

刺客的良好耐力支撑着他没有过早地软倒在对方身上，但也到了一定的极限，阿泰尔抽掉了腰带，随手扔到床下，他的手指在意大利刺客结实的胸口打转，旧伤疤在苍白胸膛上交错纵横，尽管嘴上跑火车，但这位意大利导师的过去充满伤痛，阿泰尔虽然能从意大利刺客学徒们那里打听到全部，但他更想听艾吉奥亲口诉说，他是怎样从悲伤的泥沼中走出，又是怎样完成了复仇，一手支撑起整个意大利的兄弟会。

艾吉奥闷哼了一声，酸痛的腰身让黎凡特刺客的反应判断慢了一拍，所以等他察觉到屁股里头那玩意的突然胀大时已经晚了，一股滚烫而粘稠的液体填满了所有空隙，甚至有一点沿着边缘滑落了下来。

阿泰尔彻底愣在原地了。以往他都是连打带踹让艾吉奥拔出来再射，但这一次毫无疑问已经超出了他能控制的范围，他被兴奋一时冲昏了头脑，而后果就是他现在一屁股男人的精液，每动弹一下，就有更多的液体滑出，连带着助长了羞耻。

他当然知道自己身为男人不会因此怀孕，但清理起来实在是太麻烦了，而且很不卫生，那股被填满的感觉固然使人餍足，但他还是理智地尽量避免。

艾吉奥微微坐起身，一把捞过呆愣状态的马西亚夫之鹰，让他的脑袋靠在自己胸膛上，贴着耳朵就能听到急促而强有力的心跳。

“我很喜欢……你这么做，大导师。”

阿泰尔在他的胸口撒气似的狠狠咬了一口，留下一个湿漉漉的牙印。

“那只是个意外，下次出去。”

“好，依你，别咬了——”

阿泰尔抬头的一瞬间，艾吉奥捉到了他的后颈，低头吻上还没来得及闭上的双唇。黎凡特导师象征性抗拒了两下，就任他去了，意大利人似乎天生就会亲吻，他灵巧的舌肉卷过阿泰尔的一同吸吮摩擦，犬牙印上柔软的唇瓣缓慢研磨，他的手摸到了两人仍然连接在一起的交合处，更多的粘腻液体从结合处流下，打湿了床单。

等吻到黎凡特大导师全身发软，艾吉奥才放过他，但阿泰尔身上的气场谈不上高兴，大导师伏在他身上，后面还吃着他的肉棒，说话却还是一股清冷味道。

“拔出去，艾吉奥。”

“我以为你很想念它。”

“再不拔出来，我明天就帮你彻底解决了，用最干净利落的方式。”

艾吉奥当然知道他的大导师说到做到，所以他也只好不情不愿地慢慢从爱人身体里退身出来，穴口软肉挽留似的包裹住他的阴茎。

阿泰尔被操开的部分敏感得可怕，几乎是在拔出去的一瞬间他低喘着射了，粘腻的液体挤进两人的腹部之间，把一向冷静自持的大导师弄得满脸通红——幸好艾吉奥看不见。

“我很累，大导师。”艾吉奥抱住自己身上的爱人，高潮过后加上长期工作带来的疲惫正在一点一点带走他的清醒意识，眼皮粘到一起，呼吸也逐渐均匀起来。

阿泰尔认命地叹了口气，从怀抱里挣脱，他一起身就能更清楚感觉到有什么液体从他的臀缝流下，挂在大腿上，他在黑夜里黑着脸扶着腰自己一个人摸去浴室。

艾吉奥居住的条件不差，即使半夜也有充足的热水供应。当阿泰尔放好水，坐进木桶里清理自己时，他已经打定主意一段时间不会理会艾吉奥了。

这第五次尝试虽然勉强成功了，但也太便宜了这个小子，自己送上门来还要自己清理，除非他跪地道歉……不，道歉就够了，阿泰尔一边擦拭艾吉奥的身子一边想着，毕竟偶尔这样玩玩也很不错，不是吗？

夜晚重新归于寂静，收拾好一切的阿泰尔躺回了艾吉奥身旁，闭目安静了一会儿。

“做个好梦，艾吉奥。”他伸手摸上艾吉奥的手掌，五指交缠，紧紧交握，“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
